


Stolen moments

by vxlkyrie7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mandalore, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlkyrie7/pseuds/vxlkyrie7
Summary: The candle either burns out too quickly or it sets fire to the house. Satine sat in his lap, kissing him passionately is the match lighting the candle.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Stolen moments

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to their theme the other day making myself sad, as you do and this kinda came to mind,,, yeah enjoy
> 
> alsoo their theme is really beautiful and i tear up every time so here is the link to it if any of you just want to be sad
> 
> https://youtu.be/ruoB-qeng28

It is in our nature as humans to be drawn to each other in various forms of affection. To give and receive love so our hearts would not be tormented by the cold bite of loneliness. Yet it is precisely what the Jedi Code forbids. The Code goes against human nature and that is why it takes great strength and self-control to uphold the Jedi Oath. It is also why they teach children raised in Temples to stay away from attachments. Children never question it, why would they? It is how it has always been. Most of them don't question it even as they grow older. Never finding a reason to doubt it.

Though some of them do. At first, they are unsure of themselves. Desperately trying to fight off the feelings that are corrupting them. They find shame where nothing but sheer bliss should be. The burning sense of guilt becomes unbearable and that is when the question arises in their mind - why is it so wrong to love? They find comfort in their teachings as they are rooted deep within them. They stay mindful of the consequences of attachments, but they are often not enough to outweigh the feelings overwhelming them.

Then they are left with a choice. To stay on the true path and bury their feelings, letting them fade away. Or to act upon them and thus betray all they have known their whole lives. Most of the time the decision is made before they could dwell on it too long. The candle either burns out too quickly or it sets fire to the house.

Satine sat in his lap, kissing him passionately is the match lighting the candle. She eases herself down straddling him while not breaking the kiss and her fingers lace in his robes loosening his collar. She pulls away and he does not need to ask anything, he sees it in her eyes that have been swallowed by desire now more black than blue. She kisses him again, softly this time, but his lips stiff under hers.

"Are you certain you want-" his voice is weak as he whispers the question against her lips. Obi-Wan isn't sure if he is asking her or himself anymore, but Satine answers for both of them kissing him harder.

He feels himself being consumed by her. With each kiss he feels more intoxicated. He holds his grip on her waist firmly as she unbuckles his belt. She breathes out a shaky breath against his lips and he can't stop himself from loosening her tunic, letting it hang off her shoulders. His hands pressing her bare body closer. Her breasts are soft against his firm chest as she continues to kiss him mercilessly.

The Code screams in his ear bitterly as he lays her down on the makeshift bed. She sighs softly as he moves to kiss her neck and shoulders. Biting on her collar bones her sighs become moans and he can no longer hear the warnings or consequences. He can only hear her guiding him across her skin. His lips reach down to her breasts before she has had enough of his teasing. Her hands lace in his auburn hair and she tugs his head to meet her eyes. She stares into his eyes for a moment fearing what she might see in them. She would understand if he couldn’t, Jedi are quite fanatic about their Code. There is no doubt in his bright eyes, only lust and she feels no shame in pressing closer to him.

"I want you now." She commands and he obeys.

Her nails dig into his bare shoulders as he fills her. One of his hands brushed a stray strand of hair from her face coming to cup her face before crashing his lips against hers, thrusting inside of her. Their lips dancing together as their hips worked in sync slowly at first, picking up the pace as they went. Feeling their hearts beating in time as they fought for breath between rough kisses.

Nothing in the Galaxy could exceed the feeling of ecstasy coming over both of them. Satine came moaning his name and it sent his own orgasm into motion. Looking down at her he couldn't help but smile. Maybe it was because he was mad from lust, but in this moment, she was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Bathing in the soft moonlight her cheeks were flush, lips impossibly red and swollen from his kisses. Her eyes like glass staring up at him. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder trying to collect himself.

When his head finally shot up again to meet her eyes, he was staring besottedly into her eyes. She was looking at him with equal adoration. They were both still catching their breaths, but it didn't stop their lips from melting together. Obi-Wan eased out of her and wrapped them both in his cloak. Satine curled up against him, her head nuzzling his neck. His warmth soothed her and she quickly fell asleep wrapped in his embrace.

A part of him regretted it already. That was the same part that often disagreed with his Master when he would decide to go against the High Council’s judgement. The voice of reason cautiously helping him to preserve his reserved Jedi façade. But there was always that other part that will never regret it. It was the part that allowed him to harbor deep feelings of love for Satine now same as in fifteen years’ time. Never losing hope in kindness even after years spent amidst war and chaos. The flawed human side of him breaking through his Jedi façade.


End file.
